Dragon Ball Z: La Magia de la Amistad
by lacho12
Summary: Goku y Vegeta son enviados a un mundo diferente donde tendran que hacer amistad con las mane6 y las princesas. es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente de fanfiction, este es mi primer fanfic que escribo y espero que les guste, acepto criticas y recomendaciones para mejorary bueno aqui el fic :)**

* * *

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban entrenando en un cuarto de gravedad hecho por Bulma, hasta que elgo sucedio...

-oye Vegeta que es eso?-pregunto goku.

-no lo se pero pronto lo sabremos kakarotto.

Goku y vegeta se acercaron a una esfera de luz blanca muy brillante. Goku y vegeta al acercarse mas la esfera brillaba mas, goku la toco y un aura blanco envolvio a goku y a vegeta.

-Kakarotto que esta pasando!-grito vegeta.

La luz brillo mas hasta que goku y vegeta desaparecieron. Despertaron en medio de lo que parecia ser un bosque.

-Vegeta donde estamos?-pregunto goku.

-Parece un bosque-respondio su compañero.

-Wow, si que es enorme!-exclamo goku con algo de impresión.

(olvide mencionar que esta historia es despues de la llegada de bills a la tierra y el primer capitulo de la primera temporada de mlp)

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida de este bosque y seguir entrenando por si alguno de esos dioses de la destrucción intenta atacar-dijo vegeta.

-creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, a parte me estoy muriendo de hambre-en eso un rugido se escucha.

-tu siempre tienes habre kakarotto-dijo vegeta un poco molesto.

-emm... vegeta, no fui yo-entonces el rugido se vuelve a escuchar mas cerca.

-Vegeta, cuidado!-un león con alas de murciélago y un aguijón de escorpión embistio a vegeta, vegeta se percato de esto y rápidamente evade a la manticora.

-qué era eso?-dijo goku.

-no lo se, pero sea lo que sea aquí viene otra vez.-entonces goku y vegeta toman una pose de combate y esquivan a la manticora, dandole un golpe en la cabeza y callendo desmallado.-que debil- dijo vegeta.

-vegeta, tu crees que esa esfera de luz blanca nos haya traido a un mundo diferente?-pregunto goku.-no lo se, pero no me voy a quedar aqui-respondio vegeta empezando a caminar.

-espera vegeta, siento algo de ki por alla, probablemente haya un pueblo-dijo goku apuntando a la derecha con su dedo índice.

-entonces vallamos para alla-dijo vegeta empezando a caminar en la direccion que goku indicaba. Caminaron por un rato hasta que lograron ver un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos.

Ambos empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente que pasaba por encima de un lago, con un letrero grande que decia:

_"Bienvenidos a Poniville"_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme e los reviews sujerencias para la historia y sin mas que decir me despido. ADIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Goku y vegeta miraban el pueblo a lo lejos, sorprendidos por lo que veian, pequeños caballos de colores. Unos tenian alas, otros tenian cuernos y otros simplemente no tenian nada.

-Pero que!-dijo vegeta totalmente sorprendido.

-Vegeta, creo que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo-dijo goku calmado.

-PERO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO COMO SI NADA ESTUVIERA PASANDO!, ESTAMOS EN QUIEN SABE DONDE POR QUIEN SABE QUE RAZÓN! Y TU COMO SI NADA!-dijo vegeta más que enojado.

-Bueno vegeta cálmate, vamos a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, pero no lograremos nada si estas así de enojado. Que te parece si investigamos desde lejos y así sabremos en donde nos encontramos-

-Bueno pero primero hay que descansar y mañana comenzaremos la investigación- dijo vegeta.

-Esta bien-Los 2 guerreros sayajin regresaron al bosque para descansar, al llegar se encontraron algo que enseguida lo reconocieron.

-PERO QUE!?-dijo vegeta exaltado por lo que vieron.

-Que esta haciendo el radar del dragón aquí?!- (así es, las esferas del dragón viajaron con goku y vegeta).

Goku y vegeta pasaron la noche en el bosque para así al siguiente día empezar la investigación. Al siguiente dia goku y vegeta ya se estaban preparando, pero no se pueden sacar de la cabeza que era esa esfera de luz blanca o por que los llevo ahí.

.Bueno kakarotto, vámonos-los 2 partieron en dirección al pueblo, al llegar se mantuvieron a una distancia considerable escondidos. A lo lejos se veia un carroaje dorado por 2 pegasos con armaduras doradas, del carroaje bajo una unicornio color morado con melena azul con 2 franjas de 2 tipos de rosa y un dragón pequeño morado con escamas verdes.

**NOTA: Me estoy centrando más en goku y vegeta por 2 razones: 1- Lo que pasa con las ponis al principio ya todos la conocemos y 2- Por mera flojera xD.**

A la unicornio se le acerco una pony normal rosada con una melena esponjada de un rosa mas obscuro. Pareció la unicornio se presento con la pony y esta dio un suspiro de impresión y salio corriendo como rayo.

-Si no escuche mal, oí decir a la unicornio que se llama Twilight-dijo goku-Genial, no solo los caballitos estos son la especie dominante si no que también hablan nuestro idioma-dijo vegeta un poco molesto. Siguieron a twiligth hasta una granja de manzanos donde estaba una pony normal color naranja con melena rubia con un listón rojo y un sombrero de vaquero, estaba golpeando los árboles con sus patas traseras y todas las manzanas del árbol calleron a una cesta que estaba de bajo, entonces twilight se acerco, se precento y...

-yeehaa!, buenos días señorita, me llamo Applejack y aquí en sweet apple acres nos gusta hacer amistades-decía la pony granjera estrechando su casco con el de twilight.

-Buenos días, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y vengo a supervisar el banquete para la celebración del verano-

-todo va bien, le doy una muestra?-pregunto la pony granjera.

-No gracias, es que tengo mucha prisa y...-no pudo terminar por que la granjera corrió a un triángulo y lo hizo sonar gritando.

-A ALMORZAR, COMPAÑERAS!-y en menos de 2 segundos la unicornio fue rodeada por una cantidad grande de ponys.

-Te voy a presentar a la familia apple, ellos son...-Una larga presentación familiar después xD- Big Maquintosh, Applebloom y la abuela Smith. despierta abuela Smith, hay vista.

-ya desperté, paciencia-dijo la abuela Smith mientras se acercaba con una andadera.

-Creo que esto va a tardar mucho, además ya me dio hambre- decía goku a lolejos.

Pasaban las horas, goku y vegeta todavía estaban siguiendo a la unicornio, habían pasado muchas cosas. Después de la granja, fueron con una pegaso colo azul celeste con melena y cola de arcoiris, se llama Rainbow Dash era rápida, pero no tanto para goku y vegeta. Después fueron a un edificio en el centro del pueblo, adentro de dicho edificio se encontraba una unicornio blanca un melena y cola moradas, al parecer estaba decorando el edificio para una especie de fiesta o algo así. Después pasaron a lo último _"al fin!"_ pensaron goku y vegeta al ver que el pequeño dragón dijo que ya era lo último.

-Un día entero y no logramos recolectar la información necesaria kakarotto- dijo vegeta ya fastidiado de todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, no recolectamos nada fundamental pero recuerda lo que dijo esa unicornio de una profecía terrible y no lo se, probablemente vallan a necesitar de nuestra ayuda-le dijo goku a vegeta.

-Esta bien kakarotto, pero nada más porque estoy aburrido-dijo vegeta.

Regresaron a ver a la unicornio que se encontraba con una pegaso amarilla con melena y cola rosa. La pegaso parecía extremadamente tímida, bueno hasta que el pequeño dragón se acercó y se escucho un grito de entusiasmo.

-UN BEBÉ DRAGÓN!-fué lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar goku y vegeta de la pegaso amarilla. La unicornio quería irse pero la pegaso la seguía hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una casa árbol. La unicornio entro rápidamente al árbol, estaba muy obscuro y al encender la luz...

-SORPRESA!


	3. Peores Problemas

**Holaa, antes de empezar quiero disculparme por la tardanza y también por hacer los capítulos cortos, pero intentare hacerlos largos a partir de ahora, sin más que decir comencemos.**

Goku y vegeta estaban exaltados por lo que ocurria adentro de la casa-árbol. Estaban todos los habitantes de ponyville. Goku y vegeta sintieron como les daba sueño y calleron en el suelo. Una pony unicornio les lanzo un hechizo de sueño a los 2 seres bípedos, estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, entonces se llevó a los 2 a su casa.

Goku se empezó a despertar, vio que estaba en una habitación, observo a su entorno, era una habitación pequeña, estaba en una cama pequeña, miro a un lado y vio a vegeta que se estaba despertando.

-Vegeta, dónde estamos?- pregunto goku llamando la atención del otro sayajin-eeh?... Kakarotto?... dónde estamos?

-Si lo supiera no te lo habría preguntado- la puerta se empezó a abrir, entro una unicornio de pelaje amarillo, melena blanca y una cutie mark de un destello de mágia azul, tenía los ojos verdes, parecía asustada.

-H… ho… hola, y… ya des… despertaron- tartamudeaba la unicornio.

-hola- dijo goku alegremente –me llamo goku.

-pu… pueden hablar!- respondio –qué… qué son?-

-somos sayajins- dijo vegeta –una raza de guerreros muy poderosa-

-sayajins? Mmm… no nunca oí hablar de ellos- dijo ella –cómo llegaron?–

-No sabemos, oí hablar de una tal princesa, creo que ella pueda ayudarnos- respondió goku.

-creo que si, por cierto, no nos hemos presentados. Soy Magic Light y ustedes?-

-Yo soy goku- respondió el sayajin –yo soy vegeta, príncipe de los sayajins- respondió el segundo.

-UN PRÍNCIPE!- respondió impresionada Light –nunca he estado tan cerca de la realeza, esto es increíble–

-bueno, puedes ayudarnos en algo?- dijo goku.

-en qué?- respondio Light –he visto que los unicornios hacen magia, puedes hacer un hechizo para transformarnos en ponis para no llamar la atención?, por favor!- dijo goku suplicando.

-bueno, nunca e usado hechizos grandes, pero creo que tengo libros de magia, creo que el hecizo que buscan se encuentra ahí- respondió light.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- repitió goku alegremente –estas seguro kakarotto?-

-claro que si, a parte así podremos hablar con la princesa más fácil- Light entro con un libro grande que tenía de título _Mágia Avanzada _–aquí esta- soplo la portada del libro esparciendo polvo por la habitación. Después de toder un rato abrió el libro e hizo brillar su cuerno envolvieno a goku y vegeta, estos se exaltaron por un momento pero después de unos segundos se calmaron, un brillo invadió la habitación. El brillo se calmó dejando ver a 2 unicornios, uno de ellos tenía pelaje naranja con una melena negra alborotada y una cutie mark que era un kamehameha. El otro tenia pelaje azul con melena negra puntiaguda y una cutie mark del bing bang attack.

-Wow! Esto se siente raro- dijo goku caminando torpemente.

-Oye kakarotto, todavía conservamos nuestros poderes?- pregunto vegeta –no lo se.

Entonces los 2 empezaron a cargar ki, se sentían sus poderes normales como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Al parecer si los conservamos- dijo vegeta calmado de saber si conservaban sus poderes.

-Si funcionó!- exclamo Light impresionada de haber logrado un hechizo así, se sonrojo un poco al observar a goku y vegeta que ahora eran sementales.

-Gracias Light, bueno tenemos algo de prisa, necesitamos hablar con esa princesa de inmediato.

Se despidieron de Light y fueron directamente a la casa-árbol donde se podía ver que estaban saliendo todos los ponis que estaba en la fiesta, al último estaban las 6 ponis que observaron durante todo el día, goku y vegeta se preguntaron a dónde iban y recordaron lo de una tal celebración del verano entonces decidieron seguirlas directo al ayuntamiento, todo iba normal hasta que goku y vegeta sintieron una presencia malvada, ambos se mirararon directamente a los ojos.

-sentiste eso?- pregunto goku –si –respondió vegeta.

Los 2 se prepararon para cualquier cosa que pasara, todo iba normal, la hora de presentar a la princesa había llegado pero cuando dijeron su nombre todos se sorprendieron al ver que no estab.

-NO ESTA!- dijo la unicornio blanca. Una neblina morada se empezó a formar hasta que se mostro una alicornio negra como la noche un un resplandor morado, tenia la pupila del ojo rasgada con colmillos, parecía tener una armadura morado obscuro.

-Oh mis queridos súbditos- dijo con un tono de voz un poco seductor –hace mucho que no observaba sus preciosos rostros que adoran el sol.

Una pegaso celeste con melena de arco-iris intento atacarla pero una pony de tierra naranja con melena rubia y un sombreo vaquero la detuvo.

-Qué? ¿no soy tan notable para ustedes? ¿no saben quien soy? ¿mi corona no cuenta? Porque fui aprisionada hace mil años? ¿ no recuerdan la leyenda? ¿no vieron las señales?- pregunto Nightmare Moon.

Goku y vegeta se miraron extrañados, no sabían que ocurría.

-Yo si! Y se bien quien eres- grito la unicornio morada –eres la Mare en la luna "NIGHTMARE MOON"-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, una pony que me recuerda, debes saber que hago aquí.

-viniste a… a…

Nightmare Moon rió entre dientes

-Recuerden este día ponis, porque es el ultimo, desde este momento la noche durara para siempre.

-ALTO!- gritaron goku y vegeta, todos se fijaron en los 2 unicornios –no permitiremos que hagas eso.

Nightmare Moon se empezó a reír.

-Creen que ustedes 2 son capaces de vencerme?- pregunto nightmare moon con un tono burlón, pero ve como ambos desaparecen y reaparecen en frente de ella dándole un golpe que la mando contra la pared nightmare moon se impresiono con la fuerza del unicornio anaranjado, con su casco tocó su labio y vió que le estaba saliendo sangre.

-Vaya, tu fuerza es impresionante, pero si crees que eso será suficiente estas muy equivocado- respondio con tono de maldad. Entonces el unicornio azul se acerca lentamente a nightmare moon.

-te crees muy fuerte?, jajaja no me hagas reír, eres muy débil para nosotros- fue lo único que dijo antes de atacarle otro golpe en la cara y mandarla a volar, esta se detuvo en el aire, estaba adolorida _–son demasiado fuertes, voy a tener que usar "eso" si quiero derrotarlos-_ pensó nightmare moon. Cargó mucha magia en su cuerno hasta lanzar un potente rayo morado hasta vegeta, este solo desvió el rayo con su casco con mucha facilidad, nightmare moon estaba aterrada por esos 2.

-Si eso fue tu mejor ataque déjame decirte que eres muy débil- dijo vegeta empezando a cargar energía en su casco derecho, nightmare moon intento esquivar el ataque pero vegeta desapareció, nightmare moon miro para todos lados pero no vió nada.

-Aquí estoy- dijo vegeta atrás de ella lanzando la bola de ki que tenia en sus manos impactando en nightmare moon dejándola muy lastimada esta estaba asustada del poder que tenía, desaparecio en una nube morada escapando de ahí.

A lo lejos una unicornio morada observaba todo desde una distancia moderada, estaba impresionada, no sabía quienes eran esos dos, se les acerco y dijo:

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la unicornio morada.

-Hola soy goku- dijo con un tono alegre –y mi amigo de aya se llama vegeta.

-Hola mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle mucho gusto.

-Que debilucha- dijo vegeta antes de acercarse.

Goku y twilght siguieron hablando hasta que vegeta se acercó.

-Que aburrido- exclamo.

-Oye vegeta, esta pony dice que necesita nuestra ayuda para vencer a la yegua que le diste una paliza, qué dices?

-Me da igual- respondió vegeta.

-Lo tomare como un "si".

Los 3 se encaminaron hacia la casa-árbol. Al llegar twilight les indico que hacer.

-Ok, necesito que busquen un libro que diga algo de "los elementos de la armonía".

Goku y vegeta se pusieron a buscar ese dichoso libro cuando una pegaso azul celeste con melena de arco-iris entro bruscamente por la puerta dirigiéndose a twilight.

-QUIÉN ERES, QUÉ SON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA,ERES ESPÍA?, RESPONE!- grito la pegaso furiosa.

Otras 5 ponis entraron por la puerta y una detuvo a la pegaso mordiendo su cola.

-Quieta niña, ella no es una espía verdad?, pero dinos, que es eso de los elementos de la armonía?

-(suspiro)Leí sobre que nightmare moon estuvo encerrada durante 1000 años y que unos elementos de la armonía podrían detenerla, y por eso estoy buscando un libro que me pueda ayudar a encontrarlos.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos- dijeron en unisono las 5. Goku y vegeta veían lo que pasaba a lo lejos con una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca al estilo anime. Al parecer nadie noto la presencia de los otros 2.

-Goku, vegeta ya encontraron el libro?.

Las otras 5 notaron a 2 unicorios parados al otro lado de la biblioteca. Todos se presentaron y empezaron a buscar el libro pero a los pocos segundos se escuchó un grito de cierta pony rosa.

-LO ENCONTRE!

-¿Qué?! Pero cómo lo encontraste?. Dijo twilight sorprendida.

-Estaba en la E- Dijo pinkie como si estuviera cantando (ustedes saben como).

=EN OTRO LADO=

Una nube morada observaba las mentes de los sayajins, estaba mirando los recuerdos hasta que vio uno que le pueda servir. La nube se materializo transformándose en nightmare moon.

-Mmmm… veamos si pueden contra esto- ser reía entre dientes. Empezó a concentrar mucha magia en su cuerno, casi toda y apunto a vegeta.

-Que empiece la diversión- se empezó a reír de forma malvada.

=ADENTRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA=

Todos estaban leyendo el libro que hablaba de los elementos para encontrarlos hasta que…

-AAAAAHHH!- Grito vegeta adolorido. Se sujetaba la cabeza del dolor. Un aura dorada empezó a rodear a vegeta, todos estaban preocupados por lo que tuviera vegeta. Entonces a goku le llegó un recuerdo y supo que le pasaba.

-RAPIDO, VALLANCE DE AQUÍ!- Grito goku. Las demás estaban confundidas, goku quería repetir la advertencia pero una grito lo interrumpió, se volteó y vio a vegeta parado con la cabeza baja transformado en super sayajin, pequeños rayos de electricidad rodeaban a vegeta. Todas estaban confudidas de que estaba pasando hasta que vegeta levanto la cabeza se observo que sus ojos estaban remarcados en negro y tenía una M marcada en la frente, tenía una mirada malvada en sus ojos, todas se asustaron menos goku.

-Goku, qué está pasando –preguntó twilight pero goku no le hizo caso.

-Quiero que se alejen lo más que puedan y evacuen al pueblo- dijo goku en un tono más serio pero las ponis no le hicieron caso. El color de la melena y la cola cambiaron a un color dorado muy brillante.

-Goku, qué esta pasando? –preguntó temerosa twilight. Goku no le hizo caso y miro a vegeta directamente a los ojos.

-Por qué vegeta? –pregunto goku.

-Por qué?, jajaja –se empezó a reir vegeta, todas estaban calladas escuchando la conversación de los 2, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento kakarotto pero me tengo que ir, jajaja –vegeta desapareció dejando a todas sorprendidas, desapareció sin ni siquiera hizo brillar su cuerno.

-Vegeta… -dijo goku algo molesto.

-Goku?

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia…**

**-A quién le hablas.**

**Yo- emm a los lectores obviamente.**

**-Cuáles lectores, esto está más vacío que la cabeza de Homero Simpson-**

**-Cállate… pronto llegaran… **


End file.
